La tempête n'est jamais loin
by Itachinokankei
Summary: Gin arrive dans son nouveau lycée. Il y fait la rencontre d'Aizen, fils d'un homme richissime. Ce dernier tombe éperdument amoureux de l'argenté. Il va tout faire pour que Gin ressente la même chose à son égard, par tous les moyens. Dans son malheur, Gin va découvrir la passion amoureuse avec Grimmjow, le bras droit d'Aizen. Cependant, Aizen veille dans l'ombre. AizenxGin GrimmxGin
1. Chap 1

**_Titre_ : La tempête n'est jamais loin.  
**

**_Rating_ : **M

**_Disclaimer_ : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur divin créateur.

**_Note_ : **Premier chapitre très court, limite j'ai honte héhé. Bon sinon, pas de rythme de parution, j'en suis vraiment navrée.

J'espère quand même que ma fiction vous plaira!

* * *

- Bonne journée mon chéri.

Gin lança un regard plein de malice à sa mère. C'était sa première rentrée dans cette ville. A cause du travail de son père, il avait dû, encore une fois, déménager. Il arrivait en première, avec une moyenne générale plus que satisfaisante. Il avait choisi la filière ES, celle qui lui correspondait le mieux. Il vissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles puis il sortit de la voiture. L'argenté ressentait une boule au ventre qui ne daignait pas partir. « Sans doute le stress » pensa-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers le panneau qui trônait dans la cour, il serait en P2 cette année. Il regarda vaguement les noms de la liste : « Nnoitra Ggilga, Tia Harribel, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai ». Que des noms inconnus pour Gin. Il entendit alors le directeur appeler les élèves. Il leva ses yeux vers cet étrange homme qui puait le vice à plein nez.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je vous souhaite un accueil chaleureux dans mon établissement. Je suis monsieur Ōmaeda.

Tous les élèves se dispersèrent, laissant un Gin un peu désorienté. Il scruta le plan, puis il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Les élèves étaient tous dans le hall, attendant sûrement l'arrivée du professeur. Une blonde avec la peau hâlée étaient en train de discuter avec quelques filles. Une grande perche avec de longs cheveux noirs était en train de martyriser un pauvre garçon. Il ne fit pas attention au reste de la classe. Tous ses futurs camarades étaient maintenant au fond de la classe, attendant de se faire placer par leur professeur. C'était un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine. Il était grand, assez large d'épaules avec un kimono rose pour le moins improbable.

- Je m'appelle Shunsui Kyōraku, je serais votre professeur principal. J'espère que nous allons passer une agréable année ensemble. S'il y a le moindre problème, je suis à votre écoute.

Le brun procéda au placement. Gin tomba à côté de Kira Izuru. Un blondinet avec un petit air niais, cependant très sympathique. La matinée passa plutôt vite, vint alors la pause déjeuner.

- On mange ensemble ? proposa Kira.

- Oui, répondit simplement Ichimaru.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Gin repéra que Nnoitra, un des garçons qui était dans sa classe, le dévisageait. Il ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. Tesla ayant remarqué la situation, il s'empressa d'avertir Gin :

- Ichimaru, ne le défie pas trop. Il a redoublé et c'est un grand ami d'Aizen Sosuke.

- C'est qui çui-là ? demanda l'albinos mécontent.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux caramels, qui se trouvait en face de Nnoitra, se retourna vers eux. Gin fut frappé par sa prestance et l'autorité qui émanait de lui.

- C'est lui, souffla Izuru, fais attention.

Le dénomme Aizen se leva et se rapprocha d'eux. Il salua Izuru d'un signe de tête puis il se tourna vers Gin.

- Enchanté, je suis Aizen Sosuke.

Un peu surpris, Gin écarquilla les yeux.

DEBUT POV AIZEN

A quoi joue-t-il ? Quels yeux superbes. Je n'ai jamais vu cela avant. Ils me rendent fous ses yeux céruléens. Finalement, il se décide à serrer ma main, sans pour autant fermer ses yeux, qu'il avait gardé clos depuis le début de la journée. D'ailleurs c'était ce que Nnoitra était en train de me dire : « Aizen, tu verrais ce mec, depuis le début de la journée, il a les yeux clos. Tu crois que si je lui en fous une il va pouvoir l'esquiver ? » Je le dévisageai fixement, une lueur de défi brillait dans son oeil, l'autre étant toujours caché sous un bandeau noir.

Bien entendu, j'avais répondu : « C'est ce que nous allons voir. ». Et je m'étais levé dans sa direction. Il avait ouvert ses yeux, c'était la perfection atteinte. J'aurais pu me noyer dans son regard. Gin, je ne sais pas si tu peux considérer ça comme une malédiction ou non, mais maintenant, tu es à moi.

- J'm'appelle Gin Ichimaru.

FIN POV AIZEN

* * *

**N'oubliez pas que la review est la principale motivation de l'auteur ! Qu'elle soit négative ou positive, du moment que ça m'aide à progresser :)**


	2. Chap 2

- Tu viens Kira ? demanda Gin, ce qui ramena Aizen à la réalité.

Le susnommé acquiesça puis ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers une autre table, assez éloignée de celle d'Aizen et son groupe d'amis.

- On craque pour le renard ? se moqua Nnoitra.

- Plutôt ... fasciné, admit Sosuke, trouve des informations sur lui Nnoitra.

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! assura le grand brun, s'éclipsant de la table avec un grand sourire.

- Et toi Grimmjow, que penses-tu d'Ichimaru ?

Aizen guettait la réaction du bleuté ... et le manque de réaction de Grimmjow lui tapa sur les nerfs. En effet, ce dernier était plus concentré sur ses SMS plutôt que de s'intéresser à ce que Sosuke disait. L'homme aux yeux couleur chocolat contempla son ami aux cheveux bleus.

- A qui parles-tu ? demanda Sosuke.

- Mon plan cul de ce soir.

- Je le connais ?

- Sans doutes, mais t'en sauras pas plus.

Aizen esquissa un léger sourire. D'habitude, Grimmjow était moins discret sur ses conquêtes. Cela dit, il n'insista pas, de toute manières Grimmjow allait bien s'en vanter un jour ou l'autre.

La journée défila lentement sous les yeux de brun. Il était littéralement obsédé par l'argenté. Il lança un regard à sa montre. Encore quinze minutes de cours, après cela, il allait faire un peu les magasins dans le centre-ville, en vue de la soirée qu'il allait organiser. Oui, cela lui semblait être un bon moyen d'attirer le renard dans son piège.

Un sourire était étiré sur le visage de l'albinos. Il faisait défiler ses SMS reçus dans la journée.

• Coucou mon bichon, ton père et moi seront absents pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Voyage d'affaires important, la carte bleue est sur la table du salon. Ne fais pas d'excès, je t'aime mon ange. Maman.

Bon au moins il allait pouvoir inviter Kira à la maison. Non pas que ses parents étaient d'horribles tortionnaires, mais il se sentait toujours gêné quand il devait présenter un ami. Oui, un ami. Ses parents étaient au courant pour son homosexualité depuis peu, mais ils l'avaient très bien accepté.

L'argenté se retourna rapidement, il avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé depuis le début du trajet. Pourtant, il ne vit rien qui puisse l'inquiéter.

A quelques mètres derrière, adossé contre un mur, Nnoitra composa le numéro de Sosuke.

- Aizen, je sais où il habite, passe me prendre demain je te montrerais.

- Il ne t'a pas vu, rassures moi ?

- Non, t'inquiètes pas !

Il sentit la conversation se couper. Il serra ses poings, pourquoi est-ce que son Sosuke s'intéressait à cet enfoiré d'albinos ? Lui, son dieu sur terre, jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Non, jamais ! Il frappa contre le mur, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il ressentit enfin la douleur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son coeur qui était brisé. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il connaissait Aizen, il l'avait vu grandir, s'embellir de jour en jour. Mais il n'avait jamais vu cette lueur, celle qu'il avait pu regarder avec dégout dans ses yeux chocolat. Qu'est ce qu'il avait de plus que lui ?

- Enfoiré, putain d'Ichimaru de merde ! maugréa-t-il.

En frappant une dernière fois contre le mur en béton, il se retourna pour se diriger vers le quartier où habitait l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Le brun le savait pourtant, Aizen se servait des gens jusqu'à temps qu'il se lasse. Pourtant, il n'en restait pas moins captivant et il n'avait qu'à poser les yeux sur vous une fois pour vous donner l'impression d'être unique.

Il s'assit dans le grand canapé en cuir blanc. Le mobilier et même la pièce entière étaient à l'image des Aizen : immaculé. D'ailleurs, Sosuke venait tout le temps en classe en costume blanc, qui le rendait très élégant.

- Quel est le but de ta visite Nnoitra, sans vouloir paraître malpoli ?

- Hum ... Je voulais savoir quels étaient tes plans pour l'albinos ?

- Il s'appelle Gin, le coupa assez sèchement l'hôte.

- Oui, reprit Nnoitra, Gin.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'hésite pas mal sur ce que je vais lui réserver, dans tous les cas, tu peux être certain que j'y mettrais j'y mettrai toute la force de mon âme.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu en aies une ...

Aizen prit la dernière gorgée de son verre de vin rouge en étirant un petit sourire.

- J'en ai une, j'imagine. Le problème est qu'elle est damnée.


	3. Chapter 3

Gin contemplait le plafond de sa chambre. Il avait besoin de bouger, il avait l'impression de pourrir dans une prison dorée. Il enfila son manteau et enfourna un billet dans sa poche.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il se retrouva dans le centre-ville. Il activa son GPS sur son téléphone, l'argenté se sentait vraiment perdu. Un long moment se passa avant qu'il ne trouve la petite librairie. Il savait déjà que cet endroit qui sentait un peu le renfermé allait devenir son nouveau quartier général.

Il entra, d'un pas assuré, comme à son habitude. Au même moment, un homme le bouscula en sortant.

- **Hey**, s'emporta Gin, **vous auriez pu vous excuser !**

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant qu'Aizen venait de se retourner, avec une joie non dissimulée.

- **Mes excuses, Ichimaru, ça n'arrivera plus.**

- **Excuses acceptées**, enchaîna l'albinos en dégainant son plus beau sourire.

- **Tu aimes bien la lecture** ? s'enquit Aizen.

- **La poésie en particulier.**

Aizen était mécontent, la conversation était plate. Il avait l'impression que l'albinos n'essayait pas d'en savoir plus sur lui et cela lui déplaisait fortement.

**- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre** ? reprit le brun.

**- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi**, mentit Gin en mimant une tête faussement désolée, **une prochaine fois peut-être ?**

**- Non, maintenant.**

Gin ouvrit ses yeux, interpellé par la réponse glaciale de son interlocuteur. Le ton était sans appel et maintenant, il se voyait mal décliner l'invitation.

**- Je t'invite**, reprit Sosuke.

**- Bon bah dans ce cas**, rétorqua Gin.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage du brun. C'était une manière comme une autre pour se rapprocher de sa nouvelle proie.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers un petit salon de thé. Une odeur apaisante se diffusait dans l'entrée. La décoration était très élaborée, un grand piano trônait dans le fond d'une des salles. Un homme, qui devait sans doute être le gérant, les salua d'un hochement de tête. Aizen monta les escaliers, l'argenté lui emboita le pas dans un silence religieux. A l'étage, il y avait plusieurs petits salons. Le brun se dirigea vers celui le plus reculé. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande, les laissant seuls.

**- Donc Ichimaru, tu viens d'emménager ici ?**

**- Oui, à cause du travail de mon père.**

**- Hmm, tu verras, tu vas adorer cette ville.**

**- J'espère bien, surtout que je risque d'y vivre pendant plusieurs années, étant donné que cette fois-ci, mes parents ont acheté la maison.**

**- Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, j'organise une soirée dans quelques jours. Je fais ça tous les ans, c'est pour fêter la reprise des cours en quelque sorte. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais venir, ça te permettrait de rencontrer du monde.**

**- Je pourrais venir avec Kira ?**

**- Oui, pas de problème.**

« Si le blond vient, Gin viendra » songea Aizen, perdu dans ses pensées. Les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent pendant un long moment. Gin trouvait que finalement, Aizen Sosuke n'était pas le sale type qu'il avait imaginé. Il était doté d'une culture générale pour le moins impressionnante et était un passionné d'aïkido.

**- Tu t'entends bien avec Nnoitra ?** demanda l'albinos.

**- On se connaît depuis notre plus jeune âge**, affirma le brun avec un petit sourire charmeur.

« Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ? » pensa Aizen. Non il n'était pas ami avec Nnoitra, quelle question ! Nnoitra était quelqu'un d'utile lors des transactions ou même pour casser la gueule d'untel, mais leur relation s'arrêtait là.

**- Pourquoi donc ?** enchaîna Sosuke.

**- Comme ça, je trouvais bizarre que vous soyez proches étant donné que vous êtes totalement opposés.**

Leur discussion s'arrêta là, étant donné qu'Aizen avait des choses à faire après ce rendez-vous. Il alla régler à la caisse et salua Gin d'une poigne de main. Dieu que sa peau était douce !

**- A très bientôt Ichimaru**, minauda Aizen.

Gin lui adressa un sourire poli, assez ravi par sa découverte à propos de la vraie personnalité d'Aizen. Enfin, la personnalité qu'Aizen avait bien voulu lui montrer, mais cela, il ne le savait pas.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne pour que tout soit parfait : le renard. Nnoitra était en train de jouer au billard, Grimmjow était au comptoir en train de parler « affaires » avec l'hôte de la soirée, verre de vodka en main.

**- T'as l'air perdu Aizen**, ricana le bleuté.

**- A vrai dire, j'attends quelqu'un.**

**- Encore bloqué sur Ichimaru ?**

Aizen tiqua, depuis quand Grimmjow retenait le nom de famille de ses potentielles proies ?

**- J'espère que ton plan cul de l'autre fois n'était pas ...**

Il fut coupé par le rire bruyant de Jaggerjack.

**- Oh non, je suis pas branché renard, si tu veux tout savoir c'était le petit délégué !**

**- Byakuya Kuchiki ?**

**- En personne ! Une vraie petite chienne au lit !**

Sosuke sourit, l'alcool déliait les langues. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir avoir un moyen de pression si le jeune noble essayait de se mettre sur son chemin.

Grimmjow continua son récit sur ses galipettes avec le délégué principal. Aizen l'écoutait attentivement tout en regardant sa montre. Qu'est-ce que Gin pouvait bien faire ?

* * *

**- Allez viens !**

**- T'es sûr qu'on peut y aller Gin ?**

**- Si j'te l'dis mon petit Izuru, c'est Aizen qui m'a invité.**

**- Il t'a invité ! Il ne sait même pas qui je suis.**

**- Mais si, allez viens !**

De toute façon, il était trop tard. Gin avait déjà sonné à la porte et Kira, qui était caché derrière le pot de fleurs, était bien obligé de sortir de sa tanière.

Ce fut Sosuke qui ouvrit la porte en un temps record, comme s'il avait attendu derrière. Il salua les deux jeunes hommes et leur tendit deux verres.

**- Je vois que tu es venu, Ichimaru, accompagné en plus !**

**- Aizen, voici Kira. Kira, Aizen.**

Le brun et le blond se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Kira n'appréciait pas spécialement le brun, qu'il jugeait trop énigmatique ! Aizen était toujours dans les mauvais coups, mais c'était Nnoitra qui prenait à chaque fois. Il se rappelait la fois où Sosuke, accompagné de ses deux acolytes, avait ravagé le bureau du directeur. Enfin, Aizen n'avait pas fait grand-chose, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres. Bien entendu, c'était Nnoitra qui avait été exclu du lycée pendant trois jours.

* * *

Gin était en train de parler tranquillement dans le canapé avec une jolie rousse qui était assez drôle.

**- Au fait mon petit Gin, tu ne serais pas un peu homo ?**

**- Démasqué**, ricana l'argenté, **comment tu as su ?**

**- Tu es le seul homme qui n'ait jamais regardé mon décolleté.**

Le renard éclata de rire à la remarque de la femme à la crinière de feu. Au moins, cette Rangiku ne semblait pas avoir de préjugés.

**- Grimmjow**, hurla-t-elle, écorchant les oreilles de Gin au passage, **tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour ?**

**- T'es encore bourré Matsumoto**, grogna le-dit Grimmjow.

**- Mais Grimmy ...** pleurnicha Rangiku.

**- Si tu crois que c'est en pleurant que je vais venir t'faire la bise ...**

Sans attendre la réponse enivrée de la jolie rousse, le bleuté monta les escaliers.« Il est beau, pensa Gin, il est vraiment beau ».

**- Oh, oh** ! Rigola Matsumoto, **mon petit Gin serait-il sous le charme ?**

**- Hin hin hin, bon j'vais aux toilettes !**

Il posa son verre sur la table. Celui de Kira était à côté. D'ailleurs, où était Kira ? Gin le chercha dans la foule et il le vit avec un charmant brun. Un « 69 » ornait sa joue, ce qui donna plusieurs idées perverses à l'albinos. Ce dernier prit l'escalier pour trouver les toilettes. Dieu que la maison d'Aizen était grande ! Il ouvrit une porte et s'aperçut que c'était une chambre. Il continua son exploration et ouvrit une autre porte.

Grimmjow était littéralement en train de défoncer le cul d'un brun qui était dans sa classe. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Byakuya Kuchiki. Les deux amants relevèrent la tête vers l'albinos, visiblement surpris par l'intrusion de Gin.

**- Mais merde Byakuya, je t'avais dit de fermer la porte** ! Grogna le bleuté.

**- Je pensais l'avoir fait …**

Gin s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible, mais la main de Grimmjow le saisit au poignet avant qu'il ait pu faire deux mètres.

**- Garde pour toi ce que tu viens de voir.**

**- C'est bon, ne crois pas que j'suis ce genre de langue de pute.**

Le bleuté relâcha doucement sa prise sur le poignet de l'argenté. Alors c'était lui, le nouveau jouet d'Aizen ? La dernière fois, il ne l'avait pas regardé, trop occupé à envoyer des sms cochons à Kuchiki. Mais là, il devait avouer qu'Aizen n'avait pas trop mauvais goût.

**- Ce serait dommage qu'il t'abîme**, murmura Jaggerjack.

**- Hein ?**

**- Non rien**, siffla dangereusement Grimmjow, **c'est bon tu peux redescendre.**

Gin cherchait la tête blonde dans la foule, il était un peu vexé de voir que Kira était parti sans le prévenir. Il prit le verre qu'il avait laissé sur la table et l'engloutit d'une traite. Grave erreur, il haïssait le whisky. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la gorge en feu et un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais il était furieux, furieux que Kira se soit barré avec le joli brun. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il avait vu Grimmjow et le délégué dans la chambre, il avait juste envie de baiser pour faire passer sa déception. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu de partenaire ? Il ferma les yeux et saisit l'arrête de son nez entre ses deux doigts fins.

De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air. L'argenté se précipita dehors. Il tourna les yeux une dernière fois dans la maison avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit.

Aizen avait tout vu. En vérité, il n'avait pas lâché d'une semelle le renard durant la soirée. Son plan avait échoué. Le verre qu'il tenait entre ses mains éclata sous le coup de la colère. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur le beau tapis persan que son père avait fait livrer. Qu'importe, l'enfant-roi était contrarié.

**N'oubliez pas que la review est la principale motivation de l'auteur ! Qu'elle soit négative ou positive, du moment que ça m'aide à progresser :)**


End file.
